Safe and Sound
by e.laxxy
Summary: just oneshot Sasuhina pairing inspired by Safe and Sound songs./ DLDR/ OS. SEMI-CANON. CANON-MODIF./ SASUHINA/ DLDR!/ review please, happy reading


**Safe and Sound**

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

Inspired by **Safe and Sound - Taylor Swift ft. Civil Wars (SONG)**

 **Warning :** Semi-Canon, typo, Alur cepat, OneShot, Dll.

 **Rated :** T

 **Pairing :** Sasuke x Hinata

DLDR. NO FLAME.

 _"I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

 _Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

 _Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone_

 _Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound."_

 _-0-_

"Dan malam ini akan menjadi malam terakhirmu melihat dunia UCHIHA SASUKEEEEE!" teriak Madara sambil menghunuskan pedang _Susanoo_ nya menuju dada pemuda bersurai _raven_ tersebut.

"Uhuk!" Sasuke terjatuh dan darah mengucur dari mulut dan dadanya, sementara itu di kejauhan terlihat gadis bersurai indigo dan teman-temannya berlari menuju ke tempat pertempuran antara Sasuke dan Madara.

"MADARA KAU BRENGSEEEEEK!" teriak pemuda bersurai kuning, Uzumaki Naruto sambil berlari ke arah Madara dan merubah dirinya dalam _Kyuubi Mode_. Sementara Naruto dan Madara bertarung, Hyuuga Hinata tengah terisak dan terus mengeluarkan chakra hijau untuk menyembuhkan luka Sasuke.

"Sa-sasuke! Kumohon bertahanlah!" Isaknya. Sasuke masih sanggup membuka matanya dan melihat kekasihnya berlinangan air mata.

"Hi... Hinata?" bisiknya lemah. Perlahan air mata menetes dari bola mata _onyx_ nya. Entah mengapa dia yang dulu seorang kriminal tingkat S merasa ketakutan ketika kematian datang menjemputnya. _Beginikah rasanya? Inikah yang mereka rasakan ketika aku membunuh mereka semua?_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Hi.. Hinata.." panggilnya sekali lagi, sekuat tenaga ia mengangkat kedua lengannya dan memeluk gadis bersurai indigo tersebut. "Ja-jangan tinggalkan aku, Hinata.. Uhukk!" ujarnya lemah. Hinata semakin menangis tersedu-sedu melihat keadaan Sasuke yang semakin memburuk. Di tengah medan perang dunia ninja keempat, terlihat Naruto dan beberapa ninja Konoha yang lain melancarkan ratusan serangan pada Uchiha Madara.

"Sasuke-kun! Hinata-chan!" Kedua _kunoichi_ Konoha datang menghampiri mereka berdua. Ino dan Sakura amat terpukul melihat keadaan Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Hinata... A-aku takut..." Bisik Sasuke sambil berlinangan air mata. Hinata perlahan menidurkan Sasuke di pangkuannya dan mengelus pelan surai indigonya.

"Te-tenanglah, _Anata..._ " Hinata berusaha keras menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar menahan tangis. "Se-semuanya a-akan baik-baik saja, ti-tidurlah dan pejamkan matamu Sa-sasuke-kun, ta-tak akan a-ada lagi yang bisa menyakitimu setelah ini..."

Di kejauhan terlihat Madara sudah sangat kelelahan dan Naruto tidak menghentikan serangannya, ia membuat _bunshin_ untuk mengepung Madara dan melancarkan _Bijuudama_ ke arah Madara. "INI AKIBATNYA KALAU KAU MEMBUNUH ORANG-ORANG TERDEKATKU BRENGSEEEEEEK!"

 **BLAAAAAAR!**

Ledakan terakhir itu berhasil menewaskan Uchiha Madara, penyebab perang dunia keempat tersebut. Sementara di tempat Uchiha Sasuke terbunuh, kedua _kunoichi_ berambut pirang dan merah muda terhanyut pemandangan mencabik hati di depan mereka. Gadis Yamanaka itu memeluk erat bahu Haruno Sakura yang tengah terisak sambil menutup mulutnya melihat gadis Hyuuga itu berusaha keras menahan sakitnya kehilangan kekasihnya— yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan menjadi suaminya apabila perang dunia ini berakhir.

Beberapa orang yang sudah menang melawan Madara bergegas menghampiri mereka.

"TEMEEEEE!"

"SASUKE!"

Naruto, Sai, Kakashi dan Shikamarulah yang pertama menghampiri pemuda bersurai _raven_ yang sekarat di pangkuan Hinata. Sakura perlahan mendekati Hinata dan menyentuh bahunya, "Hi-hinata-chan? Biarkan Sa-sasuke-kun pergi..." ujarnya sambil memeluk Hinata dan menguatkan _Heiress Hyuuga_ tersebut.

"TEME! JANGAN GILA KAU! BERHENTI BERPURA-PURA! KAU AKAN MENIKAH DENGAN HINATA-CHAN SEBENTAR LAGI! BANGUN KAU SASUKE!" teriak Naruto yang berusaha keras menahan tangisnya melihat sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu tergeletak lemah. Ketika Hinata akan beranjak, Sasuke menahan tangannya, "Hi-hinata ja-jangan pergi! Uhuk!" membuat Hinata tak jadi beranjak dan memeluk erat Sasuke.

"Ma-maafkan aku Sasuke-kun! Aku terlambat menyelamatkanmu, gara-gara ke-kelemahanku kau jadi seperti ini!" Isak Hinata, menyebabkan pemandangan yang amat sangat memilukan. Sasuke yang berada di pelukan Hinata, mengangkat tangannya perlahan dan menyentuh dagu Hinata, dan mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka.

" _Go-gomen_ Hi-hinata.. A-aku ti-tidak bisa be-bersamamu. Uhukkk!"

"Sa-sasuke-kun! Be-berhentilah bicara! Se-sekarang tidurlah, a-aku akan menyanyikan la-lagu tidurmu! A-aku tidak a-akan kemana-mana..." Hinata mulai menyanyikan lagu tidurnya disaksikan seluruh orang yang melihat gugurnya Uchiha Sasuke di medan perang. Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya, Lee mencengkeram erat bahu Naruto yang sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya. Sai menampilkan raut tanpa ekspresi, namun air mata mengalir dari matanya. Ino dan Sakura memeluk Hinata dan menguatkan gadis Hyuuga tersebut.

" _Su-suki da yo..._ Hinata..." itulah kalimat terakhir yang terlontar dari mulut Uchiha Sasuke, tangannya yang sedari tadi mengelus pelan pipi hinata jatuh terkulai.

"SA-SASUKE-KUN?! BA-BANGUN! SASUKE!" jerit Hinata histeris, Naruto menepis kasar tangan Lee dan menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum menyambut kematiannya, Naruto mencengkeram erat kerah Sasuke.

"TEME BANGUN! SASUKE! APA KAU GILA! BANGUN SASUKE! AKU SUSAH PAYAH MEMBAWAMU KEMBALI KE KONOHA DAN SEKARANG KAU PERGI MENINGGALKAN KAMI SEMUA?! TEME BANGUN BRENGSEEEEK!" teriak Naruto sambil mengguncang bahu Sasuke dengan kasar.

"Naruto! Relakanlah Sasuke! Mungkin dia bahagia disana karena bisa bertemu keluarganya!" Bentak Kakashi yang juga amat sangat terpukul melihat muridnya tewas.

"Hi-hinata-chan!" ujar Sakura terbata-bata melihat Hinata yang menangis histeris melihat calon suaminya terbujur kaku di pelukannya.

" _Nee,_ Sa-sakura-chan! I-ini se-semua gara-gara aku kan? I-INI SE-SEMUA GARA-GARA AKU LEMAH!" teriaknya sambil menjambak rambutnya. Ino langsung menahan lengan Hinata dan memeluk erat bahunya.

"Hi-hinata, sudah hentikan Hinata, sudah..." Ino semakin teriris hatinya melihat sahabat kesayangannya begitu hancur. "Hentikan Hi-hinata, dia akan semakin sedih kalau kau seperti ini!" lanjut Ino. Hinata langsung lemas namun ia tidak pingsan seperti biasanya. Setelah itu Hyuuga Hinata menghapus air matanya dan beranjak membaringkan Sasuke dengan posisi semestinya, _heiress Hyuuga_ tersebut mengelus pelan kepala Sasuke dan dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahan air matanya tidak jatuh, "Aku amat sangat mencintaimu Sasuke, maaf aku harus menjadi seperti ini..." bisiknya pada pemuda yang sudah tidak mungkin mendengar apa yang dikatakan gadis tersebut, perlahan ia mencium dahi kekasihnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

-0-

 **AN:** halo minna^^ author kembali dengan oneshot yang terinspirasi lagunya neng Taylor, dan entah kenapa author jadi pengeeeen banget nulis oneshot ini, btw ini fict oneshot pertama aku^^ hope all you like it, don't forget to reviews fav and follow this fic^^

 **OMAKE**

Mendung menyelimuti suasana pemakaman Uchiha Sasuke, mereka semua dengan khidmat mengikuti upacara pemakaman tersebut tak terkecuali orang-orang terdekat Sasuke. Hyuuga Hinata tertunduk namun sama sekali ia tidak mengeluarkan air matanya.

Setelah satu-persatu dari mereka meletakkan bunga pada nisan sang Uchiha, Hinata menjadi orang terakhir yang meletakkan bunga disana, setelah memejamkan mata dan berdoa ia beranjak pergi. Ia tak terlihat seperti Hyuuga Hinata yang biasanya, Hinata yang ini berwajah datar, dingin, dan tak ada lagi Hinata yang dulu pemalu dan lembut. Setelah itu Hinata menuju gerbang Konoha dan melepas pakaian hitamnya, dan ia memakai pakaian ganti dibalik pakaian hitamnya tadi.

Sejenak ia menghela nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya, "Selamat tinggal Konoha, sampai bertemu suatu saat nanti." bisiknya lalu menghilang menembus lebatnya hutan di Desa Daun Tersembunyi tersebut.

 **END**


End file.
